wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff Stilinski
Sheriff Stilinski, commonly referred to as simply Sheriff or Stilinski, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He is the husband of the late Claudia Stilinski and the father of Stiles Stilinski. As Sheriff of Beacon County, California, Sheriff has witnessed a lot of phenomena that could not be explained, but it wasn't until Season 3 that he finally learned the truth about the supernatural world within Beacon Hills. Since then, he has worked as an ally to his son and his supernatural friends to try to both protect them and the town at large from supernatural threats. Though he finds it difficult to balance his duty as the Sheriff and his duty as a "pack parent," Sheriff has managed successfully dedicate himself to both roles. Sheriff is good friends with Melissa McCall, Chris Argent, Jordan Parrish, and Derek Hale, and appears to have some romantic feelings for Natalie Martin. He is a member of the Stilinski Family and is also an ally of the McCall Pack. Early Life During his early life, Sheriff Stilinski served in the United States Army for an unknown amount of time. ( ) Once his enlistment ended, he returned home, becoming a Sheriff's deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, and marrying Claudia Stilinski, with whom he eventually had a son, who goes by the nickname Stiles. At some point in his marriage, Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia, a devastating illness that caused her numerous ailments such as insomnia, sleepwalking, delusions, and an inability to tell dreams from reality. ( ) During his time as a Sheriff's deputy, Stilinski was tasked with investigating a murder of a young man, who, unbeknownst to him, was a Beta werewolf, causing him to have a run-in with the boy's Alpha, Ennis, who was extremely distraught over his Beta's death and who physically threatened Stilinski until he was told to back off. ( ) It was implied that Stilinski questioned Chris Argent regarding this death but ultimately had no proof to charge him with anything, not knowing that it was actually Chris' father Gerard who had killed the Beta after torturing him. ( ) Stilinski was so successful at his job as a Sheriff's deputy that he was eventually elected Sheriff of Beacon County, though he continued to personally investigate cases and go to active crime scenes. After his promotion, Stilinski was one of the police officers who found the mauled Julia Baccari in the Beacon Hills Preserve after she was attacked by Kali, another Alpha werewolf who had killed her own pack and attempted to kill Julia, her Emissary, to join Deucalion's Alpha Pack, though this, too, was unknown to Sheriff at the time. ( , ) His first case as a Sheriff was investigating the car crash that killed the female members of the Tate Family, including Evelyn, her biological daughter, and presumably her adopted daughter Malia, who was never found by assumed to have been dragged away and eaten by coyotes. ( ) In the early 2000s, Stilinski dealt with a stressful situation with Claudia when, during a delusional episode, she went up to the roof of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. When he found her up there, she claimed that she needed to get away because she was sure that Stiles was trying to kill her, and knew that Sheriff didn't believe her about this. Stilinski remained calm and reminded her that this was just the delusions talking and that Stiles, as a young child and her only son, couldn't possibly want to do her harm. When the young Stiles followed them up to the roof, Claudia once again accused him of trying to kill her and even lunged at him, clawing at him furiously until she was presumably stopped by her husband. ( ) In 2004, Sheriff was called to the scene of another car crash, where a young girl's car had overturned upon impact and knew she was about to die. Sheriff decided to stay with her and comfort her until she passed, but became alarmed when the girl suddenly squeezed his hand so hard he was sure she would break his bones. She then told him, "If you want to be with her, you need to leave now," alluding to Sheriff's wife Claudia, who had since been permanently hospitalized at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Sheriff, not knowing that the girl was a Banshee who had a premonition of Claudia's death and not believing that she could possibly know that his wife was sick, ignored this warning and stayed with the girl until she finally died. Afterward, he returned to the hospital to visit his wife, where he found the nine-year-old Stiles waiting sadly in the hallway and learned that Claudia had, in fact, died just as the girl had predicted. ( ) At his wife's funeral, Sheriff saw how distraught Stiles was at the loss of his mother and assured him that he would always have him, which is what initiated the even closer bond the two would develop as a result of being each other's only remaining family. ( ) It has been implied that in the years following Claudia's death, Stilinski skirted the line between recreational drinking and alcoholism with his fondness of whiskey, to the point where he was encouraged to limit his drinking by his fellow deputies. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= Personality Sheriff Stilinski is a strict and confident man. He's known for being tough and even a hot-head at times, though a very intelligent one with a highly-developed intuition, which is what makes him such a good police officer. His moral compass, code of ethics, and sense of duty to protect the innocent and what guides him, even if he knows it's better to lie, and his dedication to upholding the law is what typically keeps him from doing so. This caused him a great deal of internal conflict upon learning about the supernatural, as it was difficult for him to accept that the supernatural world existed outside of the law. As a result, he was forced to learn how to bend the rules in order to both protect the town from supernatural threats while also protecting the members of the McCall Pack and their allies, who essentially act as his supernatural police force, from having their supernatural identities exposed to the town. Physical Appearance Sheriff Stilinski is a tall, handsome middle-aged man with a lean, athletic build. He has short, light brown hair, slightly tanned white skin, and hazel eyes. He is typically seen as wearing his Sheriff uniform due to nearly always being on duty, but in his free time, he is seen wearing casual and comfortable clothing such as relaxed fit jeans and henley shirts. On special occasions, he has been seen wearing suits and ties, such as during the parent-teacher conference at school, or his date with Natalie Martin. Powers and Abilities As a human, Sheriff has no supernatural powers to speak of. However, he is not without helpful abilities; due to having been a former soldier in the US Army and currently being a Sheriff, he is highly trained in close-quarters combat and has a high-level of knowledge in weaponry, as evidenced when he used a powerful shotgun against the Oni and was able to identify Violet's necklace as being a thermowire garrote. He is also quite good at thinking on his feet, such as when he used a claymore mine that was initially used by the Mute to kill Derek Hale to blow up a Berserker who was threatening Mason Hewitt and Lydia Martin. He is also very knowledgeable when it comes to the law and how criminals operate, and is quite skilled in strategy and problem-solving due to his long career as a law enforcement officer and a soldier, making him very capable when it comes to solving the supernatural mysteries of Beacon Hills with help from the McCall Pack and their allies. This was evidenced when he figured out that Alan Deaton was being held at the First National Bank after finding the Celtic symbol in his clinic that matched the logo of the bank, when he figured out that Julia Baccari, the woman he found mauled in the woods years earlier, and the high school English teacher Jennifer Blake were the same person, and when made the connection between the Dread Doctors and their choice of teenagers to be turned into Chimeras, among many other instances. Equipment *Sheriff's Cruiser *Sheriff's Badge *.9mm Beretta *Crime-Solving Board Trivia * In Season 5, Sheriff Stilinski goes on a date with Natalie Martin. In an interesting twist, Linden Ashby and Natalie Martin's actress, Susan Walters, have been married in real life since 1986, after they met on the set of the television show Loving several years earlier. * Sheriff Stilinski has appeared in more episodes of Teen Wolf than any other parent character in the series, and has even appeared in more episodes than several of the main characters, such as Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, and Liam Dunbar. Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Stilinski Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters